Birthday in the Cemetery
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe and the turtles go to the cemetery for her birthday and visit her deceased parents.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Kayla, and Kyle are. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Birthday in the Cemetery**

Twenty-two year old Donny was working in the lab with his friend Chloe Calls who was going to turn fifteen the next day. He couldn't believe what he just heard her say.

"Did you just say you wanted to go to the cemetery for your birthday?" Donny asked in shock.

"That's what I said," Chloe replied seriously.

"Are you feeling all right?" Donny asked with concern.

"Physically, yes, but I miss my parents," Chloe admitted.

"Would you like my brothers and I to come along?"

"That would be great."

"Let's go talk to them."

"I'm with you."

Donny and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. Then they released each other and left the lab.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Leo inquired after Chloe explained that she wanted to visit her parents at the cemetery for her birthday.

"I'm sure," Chloe confirmed.

"You want to get flowers on the way?" Mikey asked.

"Sure," Chloe agreed.

"What about your grandparents?" Raph inquired.

"They're fine with it," Chloe replied. "By the way, would it be a problem celebrating my entire birthday in the cemetery?"

"It shouldn't be if that's what you want," Leo said and his brothers nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled," Chloe said. "I'm going to bed now so good night."

Leo and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other and then released each other. After Raph, Donny, and Mikey got a turn, Chloe headed for her room.

* * *

The following afternoon, the turtles and Chloe entered the cemetery with a picnic basket and flowers. Once they reached the graves of Chloe's parents, the turtles set up a picnic while Chloe put flowers on her parents' graves.

"Mom, Dad, I brought my friends here so all of us could celebrate my 15th birthday together," Chloe said. "They were my age when they met me."

A few seconds later, the spirits of Kayla and Kyle Calls appeared. They wrapped their arms around Chloe who returned the gesture and then released each other a few minutes later.

"We missed you," Kayla said.

"Happy 15th birthday," Kyle said.

"Thank you," Chloe said with a smile and then introduced the turtles to her parents.

"Meeting her was one of the best things that ever happened to us," Mikey said.

"She's done so much for us and she didn't scream or faint when she first saw us," Donny chimed in.

"Glad to hear our daughter doesn't judge by appearance," Kayla said.

"Unfortunately, lots of people do," Raph said regretfully.

"What's it like living with my parents?" Kyle asked.

"It's been great especially since Splinter, our Sensei and father, passed away from pneumonia a couple weeks after my brothers and I turned eighteen," Leo replied.

"Sorry to hear that," Kayla said sympathetically.

"Chloe gave us grief sessions to help us deal with our loss," Donny said. "It really helped."

"Do you still miss him?" Kyle asked.

"We do," Mikey replied. "Especially on birthdays and holidays."

"That's understandable," Kayla said.

"Sorry for not visiting more often," Chloe apologized.

"The important thing is that you're here now," Kyle said in understanding.

"Do you want some of this food?" Leo offered.

"We'll pass but thanks anyway," Kayla said.

"We don't eat anymore since we're dead," Kyle said.

"No problem," Mikey said.

The turtles ate their black bean taco pizza slices while Chloe nibbled at hers. Then Mikey and Leo pulled a chocolate cake out of the basket. Chloe smiled while the turtles sang "Happy Birthday" to her. After the song, Chloe cut the cake and passed out slices to the turtles and cut a piece for herself.

"I never thought that "Happy Birthday" would be sung in a cemetery," Chloe said with a smile.

"Probably because this place is full of dead people," Donny said.

"We should get going now," Leo said.

"It was nice meeting you," Kayla said.

"Same here," Raph said.

"Feel free to come back anytime," Kyle invited.

"We might take you up on that sometime," Donny said.

"I love you, Mom and Dad," Chloe said.

"We love you, too, Chloe," Kayla and Kyle said in unison and then they vanished.

* * *

Later, after dinner, Chloe was spending time with the cats. Just then, Donny entered the room and sat down next to her.

"Your parents were really nice," Donny said.

"I'm really glad you and your brothers agreed to celebrate my birthday at the cemetery so I could spend time with them," Chloe said, sounding choked up.

"Are you all right?" Donny asked with concern.

"I just miss my parents," Chloe said, her voice breaking. "Why did they have to be killed in that fire?"

"I wish I had an answer for that but I don't."

"The only good things about their deaths was moving in with my paternal grandparents and meeting you and your family and friends."

Donny pulled Chloe into his arms. Chloe wrapped her arms around Donny and rested her head on his shoulder grateful for the comfort.

"Just let it out," Donny said. "You'll feel better."

"It's not that easy," Chloe said, her voice breaking. "Especially since I'm emotionally strong."

"I keep being told that it's not healthy to bottle up your emotions."

"Bottling up your emotions is one thing but having trouble showing and/or expressing them is another."

Donny gently rocked Chloe back and forth while rubbing her back. Chloe felt her eyes pricking and then she buried her face in Donny's shoulder just as the floodgates broke open.

The two of them held each other for a long time while Chloe released the pain of losing her parents at the age of eight. Eventually, she pulled away from Donny and pulled herself together.

"How are you feeling now?" Donny inquired.

"Much better," Chloe replied.

"How did you like the black bean taco pizza?"

"I'm glad that Mikey made my favorite pizza for my birthday."

"We wanted your birthday to be special."

"Which it was."

"I meant it when I said that the grief sessions really helped," Donny said.

"I know you did," Chloe said.

"How about a birthday slumber party in the living room?"

"Sounds good to me."

"My brothers and I will set up while you go change."

"Fine with me."

Donny and Chloe made sure that the cats were taken care of. Then they left the room.

* * *

Later, the turtles were sitting on an air mattress while chatting. Just then, Chloe entered the room and got herself situated on the sofa.

"This slumber party was a great idea," Leo said.

"Glad you think so since it was my idea," Donny said.

The turtles and Chloe chatted while the turtles laid down on the air mattress and covered themselves with the blanket. Chloe turned off the lights and she and the turtles said good night to each other and drifted off to sleep.

The End


End file.
